During a Quick Run
by SilentSniper
Summary: Omi knew how to heed warnings, but when it comes to Chase Young, he tended to forget those warnings. He thought Chase Young was honorable and redeemable, but perhaps to an extent.


Xiaolin Showdown really doesn't belong to me. Yes, really.

A/N: At this point, I would usually bitch and moan as to how long this story took me, but quite frankly, I don't feel like it. Lucky you.

This story is _actually_ set in Omi Town (Season 3). It _actually_ follows a time phase in the show's storylines! Do I need to strain the word _actually_ more? No? Ok, then, have at it!

* * *

Omi ran swiftly and surely though the almost barren farmland that seemed to stretch on and on and _on_ for many tiresome miles. The little strap from his overalls slipped off from time to time, making him hiss and complain, but he didn't slow down at all. He was on a very important rescue mission.

Chase Young had come to warn him at his family home about the certain danger that his friends were in. He told him that he had to abandon his parents in order to save his friends and at first he protested on the fact that his parents needed him, but eventually he realized that the other monks needed him. It was all thanks to Chase Young. He chuckled a little nervously. Funny how he always shows up whenever Omi needs him or when it's convenient for him. He's dangerous, but oddly helpful, but that probably makes him even _more_ dangerous…

His brow furrowed. Too dangerous too trust. His friends warned him about him; warned him not to trust a monster such as Chase and sometimes warnings have to be taken seriously, but…

Chase Young has done many favors for him in the past, despite his ulterior motives. He helped him save Master Fung, helped him defeat Sabeeny and had taught him many icy new moves. Nice of him to do that, but…

Chase Young was still evil.

"Anyone could kill you with that absent-mindedness demeanor…"

He startled and skidded about in surprise. "Chase Young!"

Chase smiled or rather, he smirked. "Hello, little one."

Omi stared at him warily. "Do you seek a fight?" He took the all-too-familiar stance once more to face this man who confused him so.

The man's taunting smirk widened. "Keep running. Your friends are still in danger."

Omi gritted his teeth as he felt the ugly fear for his friends' safety, so he decided to ignore the half-dragon man in favor of running again. He was truly surprised when he realized that Chase was running alongside him.

"You should stop trusting people. Especially the wicked ones," he said dryly.

"_You're_ evil. I trust you."

"That gets you into trouble and not to mention the disdain your friends will have for you eventually."

Omi said nothing. He was probably right, but…

"Give me a reason not to." He made it a point in not looking at Chase by staring into horizon. It was a nice day. He should be spending it with his friends and family instead of with this man.

"I _do_ have a good reason. I'm _evil_."

Omi sighed impatiently. This man was smart, but sometimes he was incredibly stupid. "Wuya and Jack are evil, but I do not trust them."

The half-dragon made an appraising noise.

"I know that trusting is dangerous, but I cannot help thinking about the goodness inside of you."

The man scoffed.

Omi smiled as he picked up the pace. Despite the conversation that they were having, it was still important that he save his friends who probably needed him desperately. "You belong on the side of good."

Chase smiled wryly. "You belong on the side of evil."

The little monk cringed, but once again, he decided to ignore the man's comments. "Maybe we're both on the wrong side."

Chase wisely ignored _that _comment. "Stop trusting me."

"You helped me and you taught me to be a stronger warrior. I think those reasons are enough to trust you," he said matter-of-factly, but secretly he doubted those words.

Another appraising noise came from Chase Young. "Your friends will never trust me and they'll resent you for trusting _me_."

A shrug from Omi. "They won't. They trust _me_."

_Obviously he's forgotten about past incidences_…thought Chase wryly.

"I trust you because you are an honorable warrior. You honor your promises. You even honor your allies."

"Not true. I would only honor you as my ally. Not Jack. Not Wuya."

The little monk stayed silence because he knew what the demon-man said was true.

"You are a fool for trusting me. My purpose is to destroy all that is good."

Omi allowed himself a glance at Chase. "Then why not destroy me right now?"

"That would belie my purpose for you. I want you to join me."

The boy blinked. "That will never happen."

"You lie."

"I never lie."

Chase blinked. He barked out a harsh, mocking laugh. This-this child! "You lied about truly trusting me."

Omi bristled. "That's not true."

The man smiled slyly. "Am I?"

The monk dramatically speeded up in frustration, but the half-dragon easily caught up to him. "It is true that I am too honorable to kill you with sneaky methods, like Spicer. It is true that I would be loyal to you if we became allies. Though, if my plans fail, one of us will die by the other's hand. Honor and loyalty will be the furthest things from our minds."

It was a warning…Omi guessed as much. It scared him. Chase Young can be so scary at times.

Omi frowned. "The perhaps you shouldn't help me."

Chase smirked. "You still need my guidance."

Again, the child bristled. "No, I don't."

"How do you hope to reach your temple by running?"

Omi blinked and blinked.

"It takes hours to reach your temple on your flying dragon-it will take days on foot-by that time, it will be too late."

Omi flushed. He hadn't thought of that...

Chase smiled indulgently. He pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws.

The child smiled in embarrassment, but he took the claws from Chase's hand. Without another word, though he smiled, Omi jumped into the vortex.

Their inevitable fight will come, but until then, they can still indulge in their loyalty towards each other. Omi likes to think that everything will turn out right in the future, but Chase knows better. Honor and loyalty really have no place in a fight to the death-or so says Chase Young. Chase Young is never wrong…well, never is too strong a word.

Omi thinks that Chase Young is right _most_ of the time.

* * *


End file.
